Sanity Lost
by FreezingBlaze
Summary: The survivors from Heavenly Host have finally returned! But someone still isn't right in their head...actually, everyone isn't still alright. Can they all get through or will they slowly tear apart from each other, have their sanity returned to normal or will some one lose it? Making Hell for the other victims? Read to see and find out.I will try to post a chapter as much as I can!
1. Back From Hell

_**What up my fellow people! I am here to continue writing but this is the story I will focus on the most. I will try my best to post a chapter or two each day, if I don't, it's because of school work. So hope you enjoy this!**_

The survivors of Sachiko had returned to the safety of the real world, not believing that they were back but were still grateful to be. Everyone one actually existed, Naomi was no longer alone without Seiko. Ayumi finally had her savior, Yoshiki, and childhood crush, Satoshi, back. Same with the little sister, Yuka was back, still shaking from fear but soon faded once reality showed she was back, able to see her mom and dad. That left the remaining three, Morishige and Mayu celebrating, even though the kid was boring and mostly dull, he was happy to be back. The teacher watched as her students busted with happiness, ignoring the horrible injury that was on her arm; most of her arm was torn, hanging by a little of what remained of muscle. She snapped away from her show of joy once she heard a voice behind her.

"Yui Sensei! What happened?" Ms. Yui turned around to see the principle staring at the injury, sooner or later he would see the other injuries on her and the students. "huh! oh uh..." She didn't know what to say, should she just tell him that they did a charm and went to what was probably Hell itself, but that sounds ridiculous, even for herself even though she was the one that went through it. "I'll call 911, explain to them what happened once they come, just sit and relax...kids...once the professionals have checked you, I want you to head home right away..." He pulled out his cell phone dialing 911 while going out in the hall, "so what's the plan for heading home?" Morishige asked, "I call going with Naomi!" Seiko was the first one to yell, she had just gone through Hell and wanted to know what her answer was, before she ran out in the closet, she had confessed. She did feel crushed when Naomi ran out, crying, but that wasn't really her, was it? "I'll take the class rep home while it's probably best for Mochida to walk his sister home after all guys been through, Morishige and Suzumoto, I bet I know what your plans are." Yoshiki gave Morishige a sly smirk, the boy knowing fully of his crush on Mayu, "hmm, and you're correct...I expect to get Mayu home safely by all means..." Yoshiki chuckled and sat down in one of the desks, studying the injuries he had. He noticed his jacket was slightly burnt, probably when he was grabbed by that mannequin, he remembered the image of Ayumi's face, the horror of seeing someone die in front of her, and then him telling her to just leave was probably a guilt build on her. 'damn it! no wonder why my parents disowned me, I always make the wrong choice...' He thought, guilt going over his body.

Morishige decided to do the same as Yoshiki, rest. He took a seat at the back of the classroom to make sure no one else noticed that he was still admiring the corpses on his phone, he couldn't help but stare at Mayu's corpse. It was completely dismantled, chunks everywhere, bodily fluids mixed and there were her two pink spheres. He had the sense of what they call, blood lust. He tried taking on Yuuya Kizami on his first try, but failed, he still remembers the soaring pain that shot up and quickly faded, since the reality of dying came to him. No chance of living, of being stuck there but some how, he had returned, 'why?' he questioned himself over and over but was soon sucked into the void of blood lust. His sanity slowly fading away.

Seiko was talking happily with Naomi, embracing her friend in a hug every time she had the chance. Naomi was relieved that Seiko, her life long friend, was back. They were able to hang out again, but would it be different? Naomi had strange dreams and sometimes questionable thoughts in her head when her friend was gone. Every night she would have the same dream, she would be holding Seiko up, gently holding her like how a mother would hold her baby, but here's the weird part. Seiko and Naomi would either kiss for a while and sometimes passionately but before it became anything else, Naomi would snap awake. Yeah she got used to the dreams but they interested her, not really interested her but, pleasured her. Was it wrong to like your best friend more than a friend? No. but is it wrong to like the same gender as you? Maybe because some parents would disown you for it, especially here in this world today. Parents expect you to grow up, marry a wealthy and strong man, then have a family, happily ever after. Naomi still remembers something though, she remembers something that happened in Heavenly Host but couldn't put her finger to it.

Satoshi was making sure Yuka was okay, she must be scarred, she had gone through probably the most of all of us, she was tortured by that Kizami and then cut like a fish, then she had to follow Sachiko throughout that Bomb Shelter, dying of starvation, thirst, almost drowning in blood and then bleeding from the feet by stepping on glass and rusted nails. To top it off, Sachiko finally got to her, the picture stayed in Satoshi's head, seeing his little sister's head bashed in. Nothing he could do but try to deny reality of his sister being murdered.

Everyone had their own little nightmare to stay with them throughout their life, hopefully they could pass by it. No one would even understand what they had gone through, not even their parents would feel and realize what they went through, how is life going to treat them, will it go on normally? Would they be able to move on? Have relationships formed? The most important question is, how are they going to survive the terrible future that awaits them...?


	2. Going Home

_**What up my pretty people! I am back with another chapter! Remember, if I don't upload a chapter a day or two, it's because of school, want to pass and be able to write too but passing comes first. Enjoy the chapter!**_

Satoshi was walking towards his home while Yuka was clinging on to his arm, still scared of what just happened. She witnessed death, a slow, painful death. She shouldn't have trusted the girl Sachiko, she wasn't a little sister, she was a killer. A brutal, painful killer. "are you okay Yuka?" Yuka shot up and stared at her brother, who had concern look, he knew fully that she wasn't okay but he just wanted to make sure she hadn't lost her mind or anything. "yeah, I I just want to go home, I miss mom and dad..." Satoshi chuckled to himself, him having the same wish as her, he actually wanted to see his parents but all this time in his teenage stage, he wished to go on adventure like that. Never again would anyone think of leaving their home again.

Naomi had walked in silence, feeling the comfort of her friend's arm back in her's again, she needed to say something about these dreams to her. They had to mean something for Naomi's relationship with Seiko, she can't just pretend they never happened unless she was going through another phase of her teenage life. She hadn't gone through a lot of them except for _body enlargement _and the _monthly_ problem. "N-Naomi..." Naomi turned her gaze to the person still holding her arm, "yeah Seiko" she had wanted to ask badly already, the feelings and so-called _heat_ was taking over her body and she just can't hold back anymore. "I was wondering if you uh...remember anything...inside that place..." Naomi thought for a while, she did remember something from back there but couldn't put her finger to it, it was really quick, nerve-wracking, and vague remember. "I remember a lot of stuff back there...can you go into detail about the memory?" Seiko felt weak already, thankfully she was holding on to her friend so she wouldn't drop right their, "do you remember me...uh...saying that I um...never mind..." Seiko tried to avoid the conversation but that wasn't going to be easy with Naomi, "come on! just tell me! You can't say something and be like nothing!" Seiko felt the warmth of Naomi's hand gripping on to her own, she had melted into the sensation and decided to build the courage. "Naomi...I want to just say that I...that I..." her mouth went dry, 'just spit it out damn it!' "That I love you no matter what, I don't want us to be mad at each other ever again, can you promise me that?" Naomi felt the shudder of fear go through her entire body, "of course Seiko, and I love you..." to the two embraced each other even though neither of them knew that the _I love you_ was literal.

Morishige walked with Mayu while she clinged on to his arm, he couldn't get over of obsession of the dead. 'so we all witnessed death at one point huh...?' He was still confused of how he returned to the normal world, he knew that Ayumi had something to do with it but how did she do it? Questions roamed his mind, after one would come, it would create another. "are you alright shig?" He glanced at Mayu trying to keep his face from worries, "huh? oh yeah I was just wondering how Ayumi was able to bring us back..." Mayu had a thoughtful look after that, "I...don't know how she did it either but she did it! We're all alive and that's the best part!" She yelled happily, clutching on to the boy''s arm tighter. "aha that's right, the best part is that we're alive and...you have to go..." Mayu shot up, fixing her standing position realizing where she had to go after this, "oh yeah but we been gone for at least a day, I'm pretty sure they canceled the move!" Morishige shot a glance behind her and there was the house, "how about you go see and call me once you see..." Mayu nodded and gave the boy one last hug before leaving him, "see you Shig!" She ran off happily even though Mayu realized something was different about Morishige, 'was that a normal laugh? Calm down, of course it was, you barely heard him laugh now...'

Ayumi and Yoshiki walked in what felt like dead silence. The man who had just protected this girl and saved her life multiple times and not even a thank you. He expected to be at least thanked but no, nothing, just like always. "come to school tomorrow." was the first random thing that came out of her mouth, which kind of went out of Yoshiki's head causing him to listen but not remember, "uh I'm sorry, what?" He asked. "I said to come to school tomorrow, make sure Mochida and Morishige come tomorrow too if you can contact them, I want you all to be there." Yoshiki nodded, "what about Yu-" he was cut off by the Rep, "We'll have to get up earlier and we visit her before anything, we need to see if she's OK." He nodded fully realizing he was at her house already, "alright see you tomorrow..." Before he walked away, the class rep had grabbed his arm, pulling him to face her, "hey uh...thanks for protecting me back there...I owe you..." Yoshiki chuckled as he complained about this earlier, no prob-huh!" He was stunned on the spot once he realized there was a heat on his face, she just pecked him! He stared as she jogged her way to the house, "huh...looks like I actually did something good..."

The group had all returned back to their homes, wondering the same thing after seeing their family, how are they back? Ayumi Shinozaki was their answer but she had done nothing. Naomi and her were just going through their depressing lives by themselves until one day suddenly, it was like they woke up from a long nightmare, they were all in the class, actually alive and safe but they hadn't realized that they actually woke up, into a nightmare.


End file.
